The Blinding Blue Light
by SecretOfVino
Summary: Ernst and Hanschen are in the forest casting spells when Ernst realizes he has never seen Hanschen cast his patronus. Why not and what form could it be?


Hanschen and Ernst are sitting in a secluded part of the forest at dawn. Ernst is waving his magic wand and shouting various spells. Hanschen lies on his back with his eyes closed half asleep.

"Lieu-mos" says Ernst as he waves his wand. Nothing happens.

"Loo-most" he tries again. Nothing.

"Lumos!" Suddenly a bright light appears at the end of his wand.

"Hanschen! Hanschen I did it!" Ernst says with childish joy.

"Very good Ernst..." Hanschen replies almost in a sarcastic tone. He had been listening to Ernst attempt spells for the past few hours, the sentiment had gone long ago.

"Hansi can I ask you a question?"

"I believe that counts as one." Hanschen scoffs

"I just wanted to know... What does your Patronus look like?'" Hanschen jumps at the question and sits up.

"Ernst I hardly think that question is appropriate to ask at this time."

"Hanschen, everyone knows you're the best wizard. Surely you've casted it. I just want to know what shape your spirit is."

"I can't remember."

"Really?"

"It's something fierce and sly, _like me_.."

"...like a pussy cat?"

"No! It's um, its more like a wolf. Or a bear if you will."

"Hansi, I know when you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you Ernst, I just. I don't know." Hanschen says in annoyance

"Well have you tried?"

"Of course I have."

"It has to come from a place of pure joy and happiness.." Ernst explains in humility

"I know!" He replied bitterly

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Hanschen ignores Ernst question and stays in his stoic form. "Well can we atleast try?"

"I'm telling you it won't work. Listen Ernst I know every spell in the book, except that one. Can't I entertain you with something else?"

"It can't hurt to try."

Hanschen knows the spell won't work. He's tried hundreds of times and beaten himself up about it. He just couldn't think of a moment when he was happy. Nothing strikes his heart with pure joy. Reluctantly he draws his wand knowing that it would at least quiet Ernst's pestering.

"Okay like this." Ernst holds and guides Hanschen's hand "Now, think of something that makes you happy. Think of the best moment of your life and use that emotion. Once you feel it, start the spell."

Hanschen closes' his eyes, his face wrinkles in deep thought. His jaw starts to clench. One deep breath. He opens his eyes, raises his wand and with a great look of determination starts the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hanschen shouts and swirls his wand. Nothing. He sighs.

"What happened? The form was perfect! What moment were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking about that time we pushed Melchior into the lake."

Ernst playfully slaps Hanschen pushing him forward.

"Ouch" Hanschen says sarcastically

"I said it had to come from _pure_ joy! Pure joy has no malicious intent!"

"Ernst, there's nothing I haven't tried already. This spell is just not for me. I hardly think it would ever be useful to me anyways."

Ernst was determined to prove him wrong. He always saw the best in Hanschen, even though he seemed stone cold on the outside, Ernst knew there was so much more. Hanschen brought the best out of him, Ernst could only hope he could do the same. Hanschen starts to place his wand back into his coat pocket and lean back into rest.

"NO! Do it again!" Ernst says with determination

"What?"

"I said do it again!"

"Ernst, this isn't like you. And I must say it is putting me in quite the mood." Hanschen teases.

Ernst blushes "Just please. Try one more time. Really put your heart into it."

"It's fruitless Ernst, but what can I say I like what this brings out of you."

Hanschen draws out his wand one more time. He tries to think of something that truly makes him happy. Something that didn't come from a place of anger. Something that didn't result in pain. He scanned his memories for anything. Nothing could come up. Hanschen feels his heart sink as he realizes he is numb inside. He attempts to shake off the feeling and starts the spell. He points his wand out and says

"Expecto Patronum-!"

As soon as the last syllable falls from his lips Ernst grabs his face with both hands placing a deep passionate kiss on Hanschen's lips. The kiss had taken Hanschen by such surprise it left him nearly breathless. The kiss is broken once a blinding blue light starts to flow from Hanschen's wand. Ernst breaks the kiss and tells Hanschen to open his eyes.

"Look! You did it"

"What?" Hanschen slowly opens his eyes and starts to look at the magic appearing before him.

"I knew you had it in you."

"You bring out the best in me Ernst, I hate that." Hanschen says in a bittersweet manner before pulling him by the collar back into a kiss.

The blue light gets brighter and brighter as it starts to take form. Hanschen's patronus forms at the feet first. Strong canine legs appear first but stretch out to look thicker. Perhaps he was right, his patronus was a wild animal. The blue spirit continues to shift as if it were unsure itself. Finally the figure makes one last modification.

"I KNEW IT. " Ernst shouts with great joy

Hanschen's patronus takes the form of a Llama

Thank you for reading! Rate it even if you hate it. First fic ever.


End file.
